Familial dysautonomia (FD) (MIM #2239001), also known as Riley Day syndrome or hereditary sensory and autonomic neuropathy III (HSAN-III), is the best-known and most common member of a group of congenital sensory and autonomic neuropathies (HSAN) characterized by widespread sensory and variable autonomic dysfunction. FD affects neuronal development and is associated with progressive neuronal degeneration. Multiple systems are impacted resulting in a markedly reduced quality of life and premature death. FD is caused by mutations in the IKBKAP gene and all cases described to date involve an intron 20 mutation that results in a unique pattern of tissue-specific exon skipping.
See also, for example, Shetty et al. Human Molecular Genetics, 2011, 20(21):4093-4101; Axelrod et al. Pediatric Research, 2011, 70(5):480-483; Gold-von Simson et al. Pediatric Research, 2009, 65(3):341-346; Yoshida et al. PNAS, 2015, 112(9):2764-2769; and International Patent Application Nos. WO 2015/005491, WO 2010/118367, and WO 2014/124458, the disclosures of each of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
It is appreciated that certain features of the disclosure, which are, for clarity, described in the context of separate embodiments, can also be provided in combination in a single embodiment. Conversely, various features of the disclosure which are, for brevity, described in the context of a single embodiment, can also be provided separately or in any suitable subcombination.